TWILIGHT:Half and Half
by Hopesong
Summary: Angel lost her pack and imprint in a attack lead by Vamps Only because she differnt she's half and half. When she goes in a new pack will this cycle start again r will that pack discover the truth. FISRT FAN FIC PLZ READ


Hopesong: This is my first fan fic ever… So PLEASE REVIEW IT...And tell me what can be done better or if you like it. PLEASE *puppy dog eyes or kitten eyes* whatever floats your boat.

The sun was just breaking over the mountains. I traveled far for the last couple of days and I needed some rest. Trees streaked past me in a blur but I didn't slow down my pace. Even though I was running from my last pack life I could never run from the past that hunted me. I continued to run faster closing in on the road I heard a couple of cars pass not every too often.

When I finally got closer to the road I phased back taking the clothes I kept wrapped around my wolf's form leg and putting them on afterwards. I walked the rest of the way. The smell of dirt, water, and that forest smell of trees hit my nose every often. When I reached the road I looked down it for any cars.

When I saw no car ahead I groaned with frustration. _God I was so hoping for a ride _I thought, even if I had to ride with a total stranger. I headed north down the road at a brisk pace. Walking for what seemed like an eternity I stopped to take a break. I sat for a couple of minutes then got up to walk again.

Finally I heard a car come down the road but it was going in the opposite direction I was heading so I didn't even try to get their attention. The sun was rising a little higher in sky tainting the sky a reddish orange color. I sighed a long sigh maybe I should just phase back in to a wolf it would be easier than walking but I didn't feel like it at that moment. But a while down the road a familiar smell hit my nose musky and human like.

_Wolves here? _I thought. Well that solves most of my problems, but where there are wolves like me there are also Vampires. As soon as the thought of them popped into my mind I smell something sharp it burned my nose even though I was half Vampire and Werewolf. Something that got me in to trouble with the Blood suckers in the first place. I so busy thinking about what I should do now that I didn't know I was shaking.

I hated Vampires with a passion. They killed my imprint or that's what I felt when she disappeared. It feels like the imprint is there but a long way off. It felt horrible being away from an imprint or that imprint being dead the problem was I didn't know what the leeches did to her. Maybe they kept her alive just to torture her. They wanted me and her together because just like me she was half and half.

Just the thought of them torturing her made my shaking worsen. I tried to calm myself as I heard a car coming down the road but I couldn't. I stopped walking my hand balled into a fist as I stood there staring blankly ahead shaking uncontrollably. The car was getting closer and closer so I decided if I was going to phase I had to get out of my clothes. Actually the only clothes I had left. I started taking off my clothes first my shoes then my shirt. I was still struggling with my shirt when the car came.

It slowed down then stopped. I backed away into the woods trying to get out of their sights. They got out the car there was three in total, all tall buff and tan. There was a familiar smell to them but I was too busy trying to move that I wasn't paying attention to it. "Hey why are you stripping in the middle of road?" The tallest one asked his hand reaching out to stop me from what is was doing.

A low grow escaped my throat and I backed up further into the woods. He dropped his hand and looked at the other boy, his eyes questioning if I growled at him. The boy shrugged his shoulders, and right then it just took over. I heard that familiar ripping sound as my clothes tore and floated (yes floated) to the forest floor. With that I took off running leaving the three boys standing and staring it were I was not too long ago in shock.

IF YOU ARE A WARRIOR PERSON PLEASE READ MY COUSIN'S STORY... IT SHOULD BE IN MY FAVS YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF U DON'T WHANNA THANK YOU…


End file.
